Personalities
by lightning shocks
Summary: Riven's personalities have left his body and until they merge with him, he and Bloom's wedding will be postponed. But what happens when Riven's personality Baltor, escapes?


Hope you guys like this.

I don't own Winx Club or Riven : C

It was two months ago when my perfect, perverted, funny boyfriend Riven had his personalities split up into completely different people. There was Timmy, the red haired genius. Brandon, the more athletic and perverted of all Riven's personalities. Sky, the romantic, shy one with long, flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes. Baltor, the handsome, more scary and devious one and then Helia, the polite, dark haired artist who could never keep his eyes off me and finally Riven, the perfect boyfriend. He wasn't the same as when he was well, whole but he was still Riven, and until his personalities made him whole, I think I could wait to get married to him. Oh, didn't I tell you? Me and Riven are engaged.

"Hey, baby, what's for breakfast?" Baltor greeted with a smack to my ass. I tried my best not to flinch and he seemed satisfied. The last time, I rejected his advances and we were alone, he burned my arm. I didn't tell Riven. How the hell could I? He would go into this protect Bloom mode and then he would trap me in our bedroom just to show me how much he couldn't live without me. I thought it was sweet, given the right time but sometimes it made me want to smack him. Of course, that would just excite him and he would do even more things to me. "We got pancakes, sausage, bacon, and blueberry muffins." I said with a fake smile. He grinned and got close to me.

"Um, Baltor. I'm still making breakfast." I said in excuse. He only chuckled and started kissing me. Or at least he tried to until Timmy came in. Timmy had to be my favorite personality of Riven's. He was brilliant and the least perverted. The only kiss he's ever given me was on the cheek. I liked that. "Hey, Bloom!" I laughed as Timmy hugged me and almost cringed when Baltor gave me a look full of lust, one that gave Riven a run for his money. He swung me around and I landed in tanned arms. I looked up to see blue eyes and short brown hair. "Hey baby. What's up?" I giggled at Brandon. To me he was a second, less perfect Riven. If I didn't love Riven, I would definitely go out with Brandon. I squeaked when he set me down and started groping my ass.

"Mm. Nice and tight. You should wear these jeans more often." "Stop grabbing on her, lecher," Helia always had me blushing without ever trying. Like right now. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm before bringing it to his cheek, giving me a lustful look. Baltor growled and ripped my hand from his cheek, glaring at a frowning Helia. "Hello everyone," Sky greeted. I smiled as he gave me a big hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. I giggled when he tickled me. I loved Sky like a big brother, and everyone knew it. Which was why Baltor wasn't beating Sky to a blond, good looking pulp. Brandon suddenly laughed. "Hey, Bloom-baby, Riven wants to see you in your room, ASAP."

I raised an eyebrow but went anyway. By the time I had opened my purple painted door, Riven was all over me. He pinned me down to the bed. He growled in my ear as I tried to push him off. Normally, I would be all over him, but if he wanted me in here just for sex, he had another thing coming, "Stop it, Riven," I growled as I tried to push him away. Riven only chuckled in my ear. "I love it when you get feisty." I pushed at his shoulders harder as he started licking down my neck. "I don't care. Now stop touching me and tell me what you wanted me for." "No, I want—I want to show you I can protect you." My shoving completely stopped. What the hell was he talking about? "I know what that bastard Baltor did to you. I saw the burn last night. I confronted him about it. Nearly killed his ass." I blushed. So that's where he was last night. I pushed him off and he released me, rolling over and lying beside me. "I swear if he does it again, I'm kicking his ass out until he merges with me." I cuddled into his arms.

"Riven. He scares me." He nodded into my hair. "I can't believe he's a part of me. That in some way, I'm this evil person that loves to hurt others if he doesn't get his way." I held him closer. "Bloom once my personalities get back to me, we're going to get married and to forget that something like this ever happened. We'll have kids. I want a girl, personally. But I keep dreaming about this little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Or red hair and purple eyes." I smiled. So he wanted kids too? As much as I loved Riven's personality, I was anxious to get them back to merge into Riven as soon as possible. A knock was on the door and a pissed off Helia came in. "Riven, it is Baltor. He and Brandon are in a fight and Timothy's glasses are broken."

Riven immediately released me and we both ran from our room to the kitchen. It was a mess. The cute little round table was turned over and food was everywhere from the red painted walls to the marble tiled floor. "What the fucking hell!" I screamed. I snapped my fingers and the table turned back up, the food was wiped from the walls and floor and Timmy's broken glasses were fixed in a flash. All the personalities stared at me. Timmy was up against the cupboards on the floor; Sky was leaning on the pantry door, untouched, Brandon was crouched in pre-lunge, eyes flashing murderously. His tanned face was covered in little scratches and his short hair was messy.

Baltor was facing towards Brandon and away from me until he turned and stared with me with an innocent expression. "Hello, love, you look…ravaged." I blushed but still glared and put my hands on hips. "What the fuck did you guys do?" I asked, frowning. "Calm down, darling. Honestly, it was all Baltor. He baited Timmy and Brandon was the one that defended him without violence. Until he mentioned you, of course, my love." Sky told me. His perfect hair was neat as ever and his blue eyes sparkled. His white shirt was unbuttoned and looked like it would fall off his shoulders and his jeans rode seriously low on his hips. "Go put some clothes on." I ordered.

He smirked at me and gave me lust filled looks as he sauntered out. "Now why are all of you acting like children?" I asked. Brandon wiped blood from his lips and growled at Baltor. "This bastard kept teasing Timmy about something. I got sick of it and said something back. Then he goes on talking about how he can control you. Did you tell Riven he burned you on purpose? Huh, Bloom? Did you?" Everyone turned to me and I glared at Baltor for saying such a thing. "I already knew. Now Baltor, get out." Riven announced.

By this time, Sky had come back in. A black muscle shirt and ripped, baggy jeans that I had gotten him yesterday. "What?" Baltor's voice seemed to echo and the glass of the cabinets shook and the kitchen door started opening and closing rapidly. "Get out." Riven said in a serious voice. Baltor growled and then he started to disappear. "I won't forget this Riven! I'll be back and when I am, I'm going to kill all of you and take my Bloom back!" He disappeared into thin air. "Did he merge with you?" Bloom asked. Riven looked at her, confused. "No. He just—He just disappeared."

"W-what? That's crazy. How could he just vanish." I demanded. Timmy shrugged. "Personalities, magical personalities like us have to follow orders from our body holders. So I guess by telling him to get out, he really left. Sometimes, we can resist demands, but it would take a lot of energy." Silence filled the kitchen. "Well, I'm starving, who's up for sausage." Mutters of agreement filled the room and I smiled as they all settled around the table.


End file.
